Tenshi Sutoraikā
Tenshi Sutoraika is a s-class mage in Fairy Tail and a proud member of Team Natsu. She posses the magic of nature weilding. Apperance Tenshi has brown eyes and brown hair that reaches down to her breast. Her hair consists of three usual stylings: down,ponytail,or bun. Any other styling usuallly means something special is going on. She has very big breasts and a beautiful face. Her red Fairy tail stamp is on her right thigh. Tenshi is usually seen in her red robe that has flowers on the sleeves that dangle with a orange bow tied around the bottom of her breasts and her pink thigh high socks with her traditional black sandals (as shown above). She also carries around her special sword tucked in the ribbon on the back of her robe. Personality Tenshi is not very confident in herself but will try to always defeat her rival (Juvia Lockser) in everything possible. Other than being very competitive, she is the second smartest in the guild (behind Levy Mcgarden). She cares for her friends more than anything in the world and if someone dare lays a finger on them there will be hell to pay. She loves to write stories,but, unlike lucy, she does not base them off of real life, for she uses her head for the ideas. She is very willing to have some fun and snag up a few guys every once in a while. Her favorite colors are baby blue,red,and purple. Her family is very poor and she is the only succesful member it has. She loves them and although they fight alot she knows she will still protect them as she does her friends. Tenshi is very protective of her friends and will always refuse to leave them alone in a tough battle.Tenshi would give up her own life just for her friends to be happy. But when it all comes down to it, Tenshi is a forgiving girl and will forgive any evil in the world only if it agrees to change it's ways. If it harms someone or something again she will not hesitate to take its life. Due to her smarts and skills, she is one of the strongest in the guild. She is on equal ground with Erza in battle. Her goal is to surpass Gildarts, for she has admired him for so long. She is the kind of person who will not give up no matter what you throw at her. History Tenshi is part of the most unsuccesful family, the sutoraika clan. Tenshi's father would always be out on jobs leaving her mother behind with a gift for every time he left. He stopped soon though, for Tenshi's mother was pregnant with her. They gave Tenshi her name because Tenshi means angel and their church were the ones who took care of Utsukushii while wakingu was gone. Tenshi had a happy life with her family in their small little home until her mother and father both got very sick and passed away when she was 10, thus leaving her with her sister. Once the two siblings got older they both went seperate ways to start a new journey for both of them. Synopsis Lullaby Arc Tenshi makes her apperance in the lullaby arc, for she is riding the same train as Team Natsu. They borded the train and while walking in Lucy accidently bumped into her with her shoulder causing her to quickly bow and appologize to which Tenshi gave a sweet smile and accepted the appology. Lucy then thought Tenshi looked lonely and invited her to sit with her and her team. Tenshi gladly accepted and followed lucy to team natsu's seat. Natsu, curious as always, asked Lucy who she was. Lucy answere, with a tick mark on her head, that if he would shut up and listen he would find out. Tenshi giggled at this. Lucy then introduced Tenshi to the team. Natsu welcomed her with his toothy grin, Erza gave her a handshake and said it was an honor to meet a new friend, Gray...oh dear,,,Gray lost his clothes. Tenshi asked if he was a male stripper teasingly to which the whole group laughed at while Gray was blushing in embarrasment. Gray being the idiot he was decided to start a playful fight like he did with Natsu. Gray threw a spike of ice at her at the speed of a jaguar. It had barely missed her cheek for she moved to the side just barely,caught it with her bare hands, and crushed it. She sent an evil glare to Gray. Erza and Lucy were amazed. Natsu just kept trying to attack Tenshi half of the ride there. All of a sudden, the train came to a screeching halt and a loud explosion was heard. Erza and Natsu got in their stances with Gray and Lucy ready to back them up if neccesarry. But to no avail Tenshi held out her hand in front of their face, reached behind her back,and slowly pulled her sword out. It made a gleam when the sun's reflection hit it. She gave the ceiling of the train an evil glare as if she knew where the monster was coming from. She placed her sword beside her waist with her hand still on it,bent down,jumped up,and she was off. Team Natsu, curious to know if she is really that powerful or just overly confident, rushed outside with the rest of the train to watch the fight.They went outside and Tenshi was going at lightning speed clashing,bumping,hitting,and attacking the monster. Little did they know that wasn't even her full force. The spell that defeated the monster was one of her nature weilding spells. She meditated in mid air for a second with her completly spread out. Her eyes snapped open and she clashed her arms together and yelled "Great forces o nature I call on you! become one with me and take out all evil: wind!" Wind came lashing at the monster "Water!" water rose up from the river below us and flew at the monster. "Earth" The ground started shaking and rocks rose around her. "FIRE" she held her hands out in a position to where they started glowing red. The fire would be coming from her. "Nature weilding: Nature clash" she yelled and all the elements started flying towards the monster attacking him with no mercy. He fell through the bridge into the water below. She jumped off and landed on his stomach putting her sword to his throat. "You WILL change your ways and see through to the light or you will leave this place. your choice. however, If you continue to be as you are, worthless evil trash, I will not hesitate to take your life! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" The man who had changed from his monster form nodded, frightened. "Good, Now leave!" He quickly ran away. She placed her sword back where it belonged and closed her eyes making a small 'tch' sound while doing so. She jumped back up to the bridge. "Is everyone ok?" She asked. Everyone looked around with everything unharmed and nodded. "Good" she said and walked back over to Team Natsu. Minutes later, everyone was on the train and it was up and running again. Team Natsu sat in silence until Lucy asked "Tenchi". Tenchi said "yes?" . Lucy praised her by saying "That was amazing!!".Tenchi thanked her and continued sitting there until Erza thought about something. "tenchi" Erza started "What kind of magic was that?" Tenchi smiled lightly. "nature weilding magic. it's a magic i invented myself." Erza looked stunned. "You invented a magic?!" She asked with wide eyes."Yep" Tenchi said putting up a piece sign and smiling. "Do you mind explaining the magic?" Erza asked."sure" Tenchi said, "Nature weilding magic allows you to control all forces of nature: fire forces,water forces, earth forces,and air forces. You Can control one at a time or you can chose to combine them for an even more powerful attack. That's what I did back there. I guess i invented it because I had a certain bond with nature that just couldn't be broken. I was always outside and when I discovered about wizards I just had to have a magic. But sadly I couldn't find any to do with nature so i invented my own. I called it nature weilding. From then on i didn't stop training and only one thing pushed me hard enough to keep trying. The one wizard I looked up to. Gildarts clive." she started to get sparkly eyes. "He's just the best! I'm a extremely big fan! I suppose you know about him too." She looked at them waiting for an answer. Natsu and Gray started laughing. Erza hit them both on the haed and smiled at Tenchi. "Actually we know him in person." Tenchi looked shocked. "what b-but how?". Erza just kept smiling "He's a part of our guild." Erza stated. Tenchi freaked out "Omg! You guys are Fairy Tail wizards! i-i-i i didn't know! Lucy i'm sorry for making you appologize it should have been me who appologized! Natsu i'm sorry i didn't listen to you i should have obeyed you and let you fight me! Gray i'm sorry about trying to start a fight with you! Erza i'm sorry for stealing your spotlight earlier! Gomensai! Gomensai! gomen-" Erza stopped her. "Hey, we're still the same people from earlier and you know what",Erza wanted to be nice," We could use another guild member. It would make us even stronger." Tenchi's eyes got wide "y-you don't mean-". Erza nodded "wanna join our guild Tenchi?". Tenchi shot up "yes! yes! 1,00 times yes! Thank you Erza-sama!" She bowed. Erza smiled "You don't have to addres us so properly." Tenchi said "right thank you...Eza." Then she casually sat down but sadly her stop was up next thus ending the trial for that day. Tenchi walked off the train loving the fact that she would be joining Fairy Tail tommorow.